


当醋坛子遇见另一个醋坛子

by Rinyuuno



Series: 星芒节礼物 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinyuuno/pseuds/Rinyuuno
Summary: 艾默里克的恋爱还没开始就结束了，但埃斯蒂尼安的恋爱才刚刚开始。





	当醋坛子遇见另一个醋坛子

喵x美丽，R18有，星芒节背景，暗恋变告白 奥尔什方x光打酱油  
节日的氛围在伊修加德的城区最热闹，大街上已经挂满了彩色的横幅，印着艾欧泽亚同盟和伊修加德国旗的旗帜挂在其上，填充在阁楼间长条的缝隙内，随着微风飘动，将湛蓝的天空分成好几块，诉说着短暂的团结与和平——  
艾默里克已经在雪地里站了有一个钟头，看着街心的那两人兴奋地交谈着，灼热的爱意连脚边的雪块都融化了一些。  
“奥尔什方，我很喜欢，谢谢。”冰凉的风送来光雀跃的声音，他眼中夺目的光将天地间的雪芒都盖了过去。艾默里克始终能清晰地分辨出来，因为光之战士也是他的光啊。

只是光的身边，始终有一个蓝发的青年，身材挺拔，微笑十分耀眼，有着很高的个子，穿着深色的锁子甲，背上永远背着独角兽的轻便铁盾，嘴巴瓮动，不知道说了些什么来回应他守护的光之战士。

艾默里克低垂着眼睛，手指轻轻摩挲着他手上的盒子，红底、白边，点缀着金色的彩带，包裹着他精心准备的礼物，现在却送不出去了。

光永远不需要他的礼物，就像不需要他一样。  
礼物盒被留在了铁栅栏下，因为他俯身而被震动的积雪立刻滚落了上去，他却没看一眼，头也不回地走了。混杂在人群里的脚印很快就变得模糊，不断落下的细雪将一点一点，将礼物盒完全覆盖上。 

伊修加德的大雪下了一天一夜，雪停之后却是个难得的好天气，踩在新雪上嘎吱嘎吱的响声，让人十分喜欢。清晰的脚步声由远及近，最后停在栅栏下鼓起的雪团旁边，一个身影将积雪轻轻拨开，露出雪下的盒子，他的动作很轻，很慢，连系在上面的丝带都没有弄松。

二  
总长回来后始终一言不发，尽管担心，但几个副官都忙着在伊修加德值外勤，最后连露琪亚都不得不出去，办公室里的氛围一度十分微妙，而现在，屋子里只剩下他一个人，但即使是门被突然推开，艾默里克也没有抬头看一眼。  
“露琪亚，帮我把这份文件送到飞艇坪。”他抬手将一份文件放到右手边，但文件迟迟没有被拿走。  
“露琪亚……”艾默里克抬头，却正看着埃斯蒂尼安静静地看着他，“你怎么在这？”  
埃斯蒂尼安抿了抿唇，“我都看到了。”  
艾默里克很明显没有读懂他的意思，稍微侧了下头，直到埃斯蒂尼安将身后的小盒子拿了出来，正好是艾默里克扔在雪地里的。  
“嗯……”艾默里克低头，将视线换到手里的下一份文件上，“既然你捡到了，就是你的了。”  
“那你呢？”埃斯蒂尼安继续问他，艾默里克愣了愣，“什么意思？”  
埃斯蒂尼安搂过他的肩膀，亲了上去，随即分开，认真的看着他，“那你呢？被我捡到了，会是我的吗？”  
向来平静的艾默里克瞪大了眼睛，这算什么，告白？还是说，被他可怜了？  
但他还是理智地避免着事情失控下去，“我又没被抛弃，怎么可能会被你捡？”  
“我爱你。”  
艾默里克不知道该怎么反应，等埃斯蒂尼安第二次亲上来的时候，已经不知道该做些什么了。  
壁炉里的木头依旧燃烧着，很暖和，最外层的骑士衣被脱下来之后，艾默里克也没有感觉到什么寒意。暖黄的火光给埃斯蒂尼安蒙上一层阴影，将他瘦削的身材刻画得更精瘦，轮廓分明的脸看起来充满温柔。  
“别急，把一切交给我。”  
埃斯蒂尼安将他按回椅子上，双手压在他的肩膀上，俯身开始了真正意义上的亲吻。舌头探入艾默里克的口腔，轻快地挑逗着，津液当做润滑，又湿又热，这种感觉并不让艾默里克感到厌恶，被引导着的感觉在他看来反倒有些奇妙，毕竟一直以来，大多数时间他都是下命令的人物。  
口水咂过舌头的声音在头脑里响起来，十分清晰，他索性闭上双眼，把自己交了出去。埃斯蒂尼安本来还做好了不被配合的打算，此刻他却放松了手上的力道，只是捧着艾默里克阖上眼睛的脸。  
埃斯蒂尼安曾在明处、暗处、远处、近处无数次打量过这张脸。在他思索时，他想去把那双眉头抚平；在他生气时，他想抚平他的眼角；在他微笑时，他想亲一亲他眯起来的眼睛，所以是哪一次看他的时候，就让他再也无法移开眼睛了呢？他索性不去想了，这一刻，或许只有这一刻才能把脑海中模拟过无数次的场景演练一遍。  
骨节分明的双手向下探去，从领子的缝隙里摸到凸起的锁骨，比起护国骑士那群大汉，这双锁骨有些薄，但感觉很实在，想必是个会欣赏的人，都会说一句，“不愧是艾默里克，连锁骨都保养得这么好。”于是埃斯蒂尼安便吻过他的嘴角，向下巴亲吻，上面的胡须被刮得很干净，还有须后水的味道。  
“很好闻，”埃斯蒂尼安赞叹一句，“我很喜欢。”说完，他便用手将艾默里克的头抬高扬起，沿着胡须的印记向下亲吻而去，最后在锁骨上轻轻啃噬。  
“你知道吗？上个月我们一起去温泉的时候，我就想亲一下这里，艾默里克，你的这里很美。为什么你总把自己用厚厚的大衣包裹起来呢？”埃斯蒂尼安埋头在艾默里克的肩膀上轻咬，而艾默里克却没有出声回答，只是鼻息微微有些加重。  
埃斯蒂尼安解开两颗衬衫上的扣子，露出艾默里克蜜色的胸膛，烛光映照在上面，像是涂上了一层蜜色的糖浆。深色的乳晕像是烤好的巧克力曲奇，一颗巧克力豆挺在中央，神气得不行。“我也很想尝尝这里的味道，不，我想品尝你的全部，这里，就当是餐前的甜点吧。”埃斯蒂尼安将舌头向右边的巧克力豆滑去，留下一道水渍，津液的热量似乎将曲奇浸润透了，而他的左手则在口中舔了舔，去挑逗另一边的蜜豆。  
埃斯蒂尼安的舌头似乎有着天生而来的本能，灵活又湿热，舔弄的感觉让艾默里克的鼻息渐渐开始加重，在衬衫埋没衣角的地方，一处硬挺渐渐凸起，被埃斯蒂尼安眼尖发现了。“你的性器起来得挺快的嘛，不过没我的快，我每次一看到你就硬了。”  
艾默里克有些恼怒地看了他一眼，埃斯蒂尼安则笑笑，一边有舌头继续拨弄他的蜜豆，一边说，“别生气，你坐着别动就好，一切交给我来。”说完，还用力嘬了一口，将蜜豆弄得更加饱满，布满透亮的水渍。下一刻，埃斯蒂尼安舔过艾默里克的腹肌，直接凑到腹肌下端的“丛林”外。  
“本想慢些弄它的，没想到这么配合，我就先干为敬了。”埃斯蒂尼安俯下身来，单膝跪地，与艾默里克的胯间齐平，下装已经被脱下，只留了一截短裤，艾默里克的性器顶起一个好看的形状，薄薄的布料下，性器的阴影格外分明，显得清纯又淫荡。  
“这不是我们的光之战士的内裤吗？没想到骑士总长也对那位冒险者的内裤有兴趣，哼。”埃斯蒂尼安哼出一句愠怒的调笑，本想抱怨两句，抬头却看见艾默里克变得极为不悦。“你大可不必在意，我喜欢什么，对你来说有什么关系吗？”  
“怎么没关系？我不允许你在我干你的时候叫出其他人的名字。”不等艾默里回话，埃斯蒂尼安已经抢先顶开他的双唇，将他的舌头咬在自己的牙齿中间，按住他的双手，不让他出声。艾默里克没有挣扎，只是恶狠狠地直视着他，方才在他眼中燃起的点点情欲此刻一点不剩。而埃斯蒂尼安则以同样强大的眼神回瞪，认真而又霸道。  
最后还是艾默里克先放弃的，他的眼神透露出他想放弃挣扎，和解的意思，埃斯蒂尼安也就立刻松了口。  
“你想怎么做就怎么做吧，记得别留下印子，副官们会看到。”艾默里克别过眼睛，索性不再看他。得令的埃斯蒂尼安扭过他的脸，狠狠的咬了一口，但还是顺从地没有留下太深的痕迹，很难想象那么疼痛的一口只会留下浅浅的牙印，相信过不了几分钟就会下去。  
灭掉的火星再次以更快的速度燃了起来。  
丝质的布料极轻极薄，若非沾水，是不可能露出里面的硕大之物的。刚才那短短的交锋已经将这物疲软下去，埃斯蒂尼安露出无奈的笑容，“还没射就软了，该说你什么好。”说是这么说，但他还是打算继续从刚才中断的地方开始。没有犹豫，他的嘴直接凑到凸起的那处，一口含了上去，凭借刚才短暂的一瞥，想再次把那个完美的形状雕琢出来。  
湿热的津液碰上布料的那一刻，被浸润的丝质内裤就再也无法包裹住里面的巨物，和艾默里克的蜜色肌肤一样的阳物开始显现，随着埃斯蒂尼安不断的舔舐，不断地分泌唾液，显现得越来越多，越来越透明，而那一个硕大之物很快便再次苏醒过来，因为内裤上端的弹性织物固定着，所以还无法突破，只能横斜着抵在他的胯间。埃斯蒂尼安寻找顶端就更加方便了，稍微变换下姿势便隔着布料含了上去。  
艾默里克加重了鼻息，喉腔深处也发出浓浓的喘息，“啊……嗯……嗯……啊……”从未进入过其他灼热甬道的性器此刻成了点燃他情欲的炸药，任何的刺激都会点燃这根引火索。艾默里克低头看向埋在自己下身的人，只能看到自头顶披下的银色长发，几乎垂到手臂。得到感应的埃斯蒂尼安也吐出艾默里克的阳物，边轻轻用舌头滋润顶端，一边看着他，艾默里克的脸一下子就红了。埃斯蒂尼安忍着笑意，看起来，艾默里克很配合，他也从刚才的反应里知道艾默里克的态度，也就没敢多说什么刺激的话，这时他便继续用嘴玩弄艾默里克的性器，不过双手却向上攀附，左边一个，右边一个，旋转轻拧艾默里克的蜜豆。  
喘息声渐渐大了起来，而包裹他的阳物的丝布再也遮不住一点点的私处，艾默里克的整个阳物都一览无遗，顶端顶着湿润的丝布，向前向上精神地挺立着，泛出肉眼可见的血红，埃斯蒂尼安十分满意的亲了一小口，“真漂亮，真想让它一直硬着。”艾默里克这时已经没法再嘴硬了，身下三处同时传来的快感足够他受的，所以他只敢用喉咙压抑着快感，用“啊……啊……”作答，不想发出更多一些的低吼。  
这时，埃斯蒂尼安终止了所有的动作，把手扶在艾默里克腰间，双唇落在艾默里克的人鱼线上，一点一点往下舔舐，异样的瘙痒感让艾默里克的身体不自然地抖了抖，而埃斯蒂尼安则按住了他，轻启钢牙，衔住内裤的一边，轻轻往下拉扯，虽然每次只能拉下来一点点，但却是将他一点一点的剥开。左右开弓，被濡湿的内裤很快下垂到一半，只留下正中间的阳物还顶立着，虽然埃斯蒂尼安的拉动而跳动，艾默里克的呼吸一点点加重，这种“处刑”对他来说还有些难以忍受，双手不知道该怎么摆，双脚除了打开又合拢，没有什么能做的。而埃斯蒂尼安则在他的腰肢也随之摆动的同时咬住了最后一点，连带着一点点的“丛林毛发”也被叼住了，摆弄几下才把丝布和毛分开，至此，艾默里克的下身完全在埃斯蒂尼安面前展开。  
水渍没有完全干透，因为完全挺立，在火光之下甚至感觉有些油亮。埃斯蒂尼安甚至没有做任何多余的动作便一口含了上去，经验可谓浅薄，没法一次性含到底，但直白地没有任何阻隔的温暖刺激也足以让艾默里克叫出声来，“啊……”胡乱摆放的手终于找到了去处，按在埃斯蒂尼安的头顶，想让他分开，又在分离后按回来，模拟着最本能的行为。这样的吞吐将他的阳物刺激得更大，包皮完全被褪到底，在埃斯蒂尼安的口腔中，没有一处得不到刺激。  
埃斯蒂尼安的口腔很柔软，舌头也是，因为津液涂在他的阳物上，所以很容易吮吸。顶端最柔软的部分和茎身的青筋，也都能够被照顾到。为了方便，埃斯蒂尼安用右手扶住这个完全挺立的阳物，除了完全的吞吐，也只用细舌舔遍周身，当艾默里克的内裤被完全褪到脚踝的时候，他还很机智地让内裤挂在左脚上，这样既能让艾默里克双脚大开，又能看起来更加色情。  
除了挂在脚踝的内裤，艾默里克浑身上下只穿着一件散开的衬衣，可以说是从头到脚一览无遗，埃斯蒂尼安站起来打量了一番，被火焰照亮的颜色从脸颊到脚踝，处处均匀，说不上是麦色还是蜜色，或者是火红，只是在衬衫的掩映间，看起来更加迷人。他也随即脱光了自己，俯身在艾默里克耳边说道，“你真的很好看，要不是时间不太够，我真的想现在就把你给干死。现在，只做今天的收尾吧。”说完，他在艾默里克的耳垂上咬了一口，示意艾默里克站起来。  
“你还想做什么？”艾默里克有些不太明白，其实做到现在，他该明白的都明白了，只是他的死脑筋还没转过来，没到能立刻接受的程度。  
埃斯蒂尼安笑笑，“让你爽一爽，走出被甩的烦恼而已，坐到桌上去。”  
艾默里克听话地坐了上去，两只精灵修长的身材以一种和谐的线条交融在一起，而两只挺立的硬物也终于碰上了。艾默里克感觉到了另一个不输给他的性器的热量，就像埃斯蒂尼安说的那样，从一开始，它就挺立着。想到这里，他的脸飞上绯红，而埃斯蒂尼安不想放过他，“脸红什么，看到我的比你的大，比你的粗，羞愧了吗？”艾默里克别开眼不答，埃斯蒂尼安轻哼出声音，“哼哼，羞什么，只要你想，就是你的了。”换来的是艾默里克不甘的催促，“费什么话，要做就快做，他们要回来了。”  
“哦——”埃斯蒂尼安发出一句莫名的笑声，“难道骑士大人是想让我在他办公的位置上，把我的器物放入你灼热的穴口，让你在这里怀上我的孩子吗？哈哈哈……”等他笑了两声，又继续说到，“我倒是想，不过时间可不答应，而且某人现在可还不一定会接纳我呢。今天即将到此为止了。来，照我的做，把你的手放到我的性器上。”  
艾默里克闻言照做，手上传来的埃斯蒂尼安的温度，带着可以说是炽热的感觉，比屋子里的空气还要高上一些。“怎么样，大吧？”埃斯蒂尼安见缝插针调笑了一句，随即也将自己的手放到他的性器上，“学我一样，上下撸动，我们一起吧。”说完，他便凑到艾默里克面前，亲了上去。  
在炉火点的透亮的屋子里，进行着一场不能进行到最后，但却可以说是有进步的性事。彩色的玻璃照出点点光亮，打在艾默里克的背上。短发直到脖颈，再往下，修长的身材并没有多少的肌肉，但是也没有什么赘肉，所以他背部的线条流畅又好看，一路向下到臀瓣，点点缝隙因为被臀肉挤压，变得不甚明显。而和他相当的是另一位精灵，同样高挑的身材，即使是名战士也没有多少魁梧的肌肉，不止有力量，看起来还十分灵活，银白色的头发从头顶垂到背部，将瘦削的身材装饰得更加好看，通体的白色并不显病态，反而更像劲瘦的雕塑。而此刻，两个精灵却深吻在一起，面色潮红，深陷其中而享受，随着舌头的搅动，难以控制的银丝向下垂，垂到两人交融的地方，互相快速撸动的手掌尽着最大的努力取悦对方，将性器刺激得又精神又硬挺。  
艾默里克突然中止，说道，“我快不行了。”  
“嗯。”埃斯蒂尼安吻得更深，下方撸动的手指动作得更快，在艾默里克难以忍耐的喘息中，白浊的液体从铃口喷了出来，射在埃斯蒂尼安的腹肌上，挂在他身上就像埃斯蒂尼安在融化，  
“好热。”埃斯蒂尼安笑了，艾默里克手上的动作随即也慢了下来。  
“算了，我自己来吧。”埃斯蒂尼安用手覆上艾默里克的手，包裹着自己的硬挺，着迷地看着眼前的艾默里克，加快了速度。“嗯……嗯……啊……嗯……艾默里克……我好喜欢……你啊。”艾默里克只感觉到埃斯蒂尼安的性器突然发涨，紧接着开始跳动，瞬间便从他的炮口打出了几股极具冲击力的白色弹药，他能感觉到自己的胸前和小腹热上了不少。低头看去，挂在自己肌肤上的白浊液体，又白又浓，向下流去。  
“第一次，嘿嘿，我也没想到，在你面前的第一次会出来那么多。平时想着你撸的时候都不会这样的。”  
“嗯。”艾默里克眯起双眼看着他，“我倒是很好奇，作为一个高傲的龙骑士，埃斯蒂尼安阁下自己和别人一起做爱的时候会是怎样一个场景，会不会也像今天这样用嘴……”艾默里克挑起自己的一只脚，缠住他，“撕扯下别人心爱的内裤？”  
埃斯蒂尼安不回答，“你想知道的话，等我下次干你的时候一句一句用在你身上。”  
艾默里克舒展开眼睛笑起来，拉着他的手靠近自己，等埃斯蒂尼安挤进他的腿间，他抬头给了埃斯蒂尼安一个亲吻，和欲望没有多少关系，只是甜蜜的亲吻，良久才分开。  
“我很期待那么一天。谢谢你，埃斯蒂尼安阁下，这次甜点，我享受得很愉快，不知道还有没有机会与你共进一次晚宴呢？”  
“当然有，荣幸之至。”白发的精灵露出一个迷人的微笑。

TBC


End file.
